


Freedom Wings and 104 Blades

by KreuzxHerz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th kids are experts, 104th kids versus MP Brigade, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Coup d'état, F/F, F/M, Jean ain't no jerk to Eren here, M/M, Mastermind Armin, Multi, Mystery, Psychological Trauma, Survey regiment versus 104th kids, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, been in the same class since highschool, chief erwin smith, corrupted nile, eren's scary eyes, ex-member keith, guns and knives, never mess with them, psychological trigger, recruitee eren, squad leader levi, star pupil eren, student teacher armin, the 104th kids are assassins and spies, the 104th kids are badasses, they know how to break minds, they suffered a lot, watch out for levixeren when you see one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KreuzxHerz/pseuds/KreuzxHerz
Summary: * An ex-member left of the Survey Regiment due to mysterious reasons. There has been a rumor about a class where selected students in there are educated differently from any other students.Eren Yeager, a 19 year old new recruit was assigned in the Special Operations Squad in the Survey Regiment after passing a civil law bar exam [under a fake name, Aaron Hunter]. There he met Humanity’s Strongest, Levi. The undercover new recruit was treated like a newbie by his superiors, but he doesn’t care. He was in this squad for a very good reason. And very soon, they will realize that there is more than just ‘Aaron, the newbie squad member’.Especially, he came from a junior high school graduated class where they are above normal.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HI, everyone! I got a new story that has been itching me to write. i have been researching and looking for references that might add the flavor to this piece.
> 
> If you spot similar situations in this story that came from another show, book and such,  
> just so you know, I DO NOT OWN THEM. Credits to the one that made the shows in which some parts of the plots that might be useful to me.
> 
> Now enjoy your reading!

A middle aged man was running for his life trying to avoid his pursuers.

 

"Look over there! He might have passed this way!" one of them shouted.

 

The one on the run cursed. His pursuers, the Military Police Brigade are persistent but he ran faster and expertly than them. Keith Shadis does not become a member of the Survey Regiment for no reason. Well, he used to.

 

"There!"

 

A gunshot has fired. it scratched his left arm. Then, another one on his right leg.

 

"SHIT!" Keith cursed.

 

He fell from behind the bushes and apply pressure to his wounds. He stayed silently while the MPs are trying to find him.

 

"Where did he go?" one asked.

 

"He probably went that way. We will not go anywhere until his found. This way!"

The leader dashed followed by his group mates. Keith emerged out of the bushes and continued running.  
The man was tired and out of breath. His strength is weakening. he laid on the ground cold.

 

"Is this the end?" Keith thought to himself.

 

If it were, all the plans he made will go to waste. No one will carry out his wish to set everything right. Just everything seemed that it was going to end, there was a ray of hope who listened to his utter distress.

 

"Kieth?! Keith! Is it you?"

 

Keith could not recognize the face but the voice sounded familiar.

 

"Keith! Hang on! We're gonna get you some help!"

"Please, Keith. Endure a little bit longer,"

 

That voice of plea, where did he heard of it.

 

"Don't worry, Keith. You will get the help all you can get. I promise."

"Stay strong, Keith."

 

Now he remembered. Those are the voices of his old friends.

 

He is saved. Thank Maria someone had seen him in this state. He closed his eyes comfortably as he wait for tender warmth to cover him.

 

 

 


	2. Enter Newcomer of the Special Operations Squad: ‘Aaron Hunter’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new member of the Special Operations squad was welcomed by the members and Levi, the most admirable Squad leader. The newbie called himself Aaron Hunter.
> 
>  
> 
> Or is he?

A young man stands in front of the Survey Regiment HQ. After passing top 5 in the civil law bar exam, he has a couple of opportunities. He chose to be in the Survey Regiment. When the Special Operations Squad checked his profile, they deemed him as a perfect asset to the squad. They called him and placed the young recruit in the squad and look at him now.

This young man has heard of the squad’s achievements and studied hard to be in it. He also heard that the most notable and admirable members in there, like Squad leader Levi. They called him “Humanity’s Strongest”. Admirers say that he is like a one man army, he took down 15 to 21 criminals and shipped them to jail. An amazing feat. Also; their Chief, Erwin Smith, he has a mind of a strategist. The young man looked at his profile that he came from the 99th Trainee Corps. As he thought about it, his mentor came from that batch.

He shook his head and went inside the HQ. The moment he stepped in, he was greeted by a person who fell face down in front of him. He was surprised and backed away a little. The face down victim got up immediately and gave him a reassuring smile. The young man wondered if she is still alright.

“Hello, there!” she said. “My name is Hanji Zoe. Welcome to the Survey Regiment HQ! And you must be our new recruit, Aaron Hunter wasn’t it?”

The young man spoke up this time. “Y-yes. It’s nice to see you, Ma’am.”

“Oh, don’t call me that. I’m not even married. Now, come on! It’s time to meet everyone!”

She grabbed Aaron’s wrist and dragged him along. He passed by so many members in the HQ and memorized their names. Next, Hanji showed him the room where he will be designated to.

“This is the room of the Special Operations Squad.” Hanji explained. “In here, this is where you will start working with.”

Aaron simply nodded.

She opened the door and revealed the members of the squad.

“Hey, everyone!” she announced. “I’ve brought in the new recruit. Come and meet him!”

The Special Ops Squad gathered and greeted the new kid.

“Hi, my name is Petra Ral.”

“Eld Jinn.”

“Gunther Shultz.”

“Oluo Bozado.” 

“Nice to meet you everyone. My name is Aaron Hunter.”

“Aw, Hanji he has nice manners. And cute too.” Petra complimented.

Aaron blushed slightly. “Thank you, Miss Ral.”

“Haha…” Gunther laughed. “Be careful, newbie. Cute doesn’t survive in this place.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll take note of that.”

“Oi, what’s going on here?”

All of the people in the premises stood Humanity’s Strongest, Levi and the Chief of the Survey Regiment, Erwin Smith.

“Hey, Levi! Hi, Erwin.”

“Hanji…” Erwin greeted.

Levi faced to Aaron. “Who’s the brat?”

“Don’t call him that, Levi!” Hanji scolded.

Aaron thumped his fist to his chest in salute. “My name is Aaron Hunter. Age 19, lived in the Shinganshina District. A pleasure to meet you, sir.”

Levi scanned the new recruit from head to toe. _“Clearly a simpleton”_ Levi thought.

“I assume you are the newbie who will be joining with us in the Special Ops Squad?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Hmph. Try to keep up, brat. If I see you slacking off, your consequences will be less favorable.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Aaron, I will look forward to your working progress. Help us make this city safe from crime.” Erwin said.

“Yes, sir. I will not let you down”

“Petra will give you the details of how we work here.” Levi instructed.

As if on cue, Petra stood in front of Aaron.

“Come, Aaron. It’s time for some orientation.”

Petra took hold of the newcomer’s wrist and led him to the debriefing room.

Thus, begins the life of _Aaron Hunter_.


	3. Break time and After-work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Aaron_ went on errands and came a across his friends from high school. After working hours, the new recruit went home and played something on the voice recorder to hear the voice of someone was close to him.

After the orientation; come by next week, Aaron began his work. By work it means: desk work, delivery tasks and errands.

“Hey, newbie!” Oluo shoved what it seems to be a list. “Petra wants a cappuccino, espresso for Eld and Gunther and two black coffee for me and Captain.”

 

In the Special Ops Squad, they called their squad leader ‘Captain’ because they really adored Levi.

 

“Ha!” Petra mocked. “I don’t think you can handle black coffee like Captain does. Stop trying to imitate him, Oluo.”

 

“Who said I am imita-“  
Oluo was cut off by biting his own tongue.

 

“I going out now.” Aaron announced.

 

“Be careful, Aaron!” Petra waved at him.

 

“Hurry back.” Eld said.

 

Aaron nodded and went on his way.

 

Aaron thought about that café he had in mind to go as he walked.

 

“I will try that place. They sell the best coffee there. I hope everyone in the Special Ops including Captain Levi will like it. The guys will probably be thrilled to see me.”

 

“Eren.”

 

He heard his real name called. When he look back, a girl with short black hair and fair skin stood there.

 

“Mikasa…”

 

This girl is his high school classmate and best friend. She looked at him longingly as if she wants to run to him and give him a big hug. Eren smiled and raised his arms to her saying ‘come here’. Her eyes sparkled and run towards him and gave him the expected hug.

 

“How are you?” she asked.

 

“Good. You?”

 

“Great.”

 

“Where are you heading to?”

 

“Krista’s Haven Coffee Shop.”

 

“Can I come along?”

 

Eren nodded. Two hold hands together and went to the said coffee shop.

 

Krista’s Haven Coffee Shop has the best-selling coffee there is. The warm and tender atmosphere, the aroma of coffee scent roaming around the place and a homey feeling that everyone felt so relaxed. A freckled employee heard their chimes rang revealing to familiar people she knew.

 

“Krista! We got some customers! And very familiar ones.”

 

The petite manager with blonde of the coffee shop turned her head to the entrance where two customers entered.

 

“Eren! Mikasa!”

 

The manager Krista leave her post to hug her friends and they hugged back.

 

“Krista. It’s good to see you.” Eren said happily.

 

“What can I do for you?”

 

Eren held out a list as he fished it out from his pocket.

 

“As I was wondering if you can help me with these orders.”

 

“Can I get a macchiato while you’re at it?” Mikasa added.

 

“Say no more, say no more. I’ll get your orders ready.”

 

She took the list from Eren’s hand and head to the kitchen staff.”

 

“Yo, Eren! Mikasa!” the freckled employee called out.

 

“Ymir.” Both said simultaneously.

 

“It’s been awhile.”

 

“Yeah.” Eren sigh.

 

“Do you know what’s more exciting to see you guys?”

 

“What?”

 

“The blond dude over there sitting by the window sipping his coffee by the window.”

 

As they looked to the direction Ymir was pointing, a young man who was probably the same age as Eren and Mikasa waved at them.

 

“Armin!”

 

They went to the seat where their friend is.

Armin is also Eren and Mikasa’s best friend from high school. The three of them gave a group hug so tight they could care less about the suffocation they are causing to each other.

 

“It’s been awhile, guys” Armin said.

 

They both nodded.

 

“Come, sit. We have a lot of catching up.”

 

They both and the three friends talked idly.

 

“So how was everything in Shinganshina Pre-school?”

 

“Fun actually. The kids hold on to me like koalas.” Armin giggled. “What about you?”

 

“I got in to the Special Operations Squad in the Survey Regiment HQ.”

 

Armin nodded in acknowledgement. “So everything was in place, huh?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Eren, I got in to the Survey Regiment on the Southern division in the city. i will stick around when you need me.”

 

“Thanks, Mikasa.”

 

Then a paper bag, a white box and a cup of macchiato was placed on the center of the table.

 

“One cappuccino, two espressos and two black coffees and a cup macchiato for Mikasa.” Krista numerated.

 

“Thanks, Krista” Mikasa said.

 

“And I also added an angel cake, a strawberry tart, a shortcake, chocolate mousse, caramel cake and a dark chocolate cake.”

 

“Thanks, Krista.” Eren hand out the payment to her. “I will pay for the cakes in my next visit.”

 

“No, no. The cakes are on the house.” She winked.

 

“Thanks, guys. It’s really great to see you again. I have to get back now. They will scold me if I’m gone any longer.”

 

“See you, Eren. Stop by during your break time, okay?” Krista said.

 

“Yeah. I’ll see you guys.”

 

“Take care, Eren.” Armin said.

 

“Don’t let those guys belittle you, Eren. You are better than them.” Mikasa added.

 

“I’ll…take a note on that.”

 

After that, Eren exited the coffee shop and headed to Survey Regiment HQ.

 

 

“WOW! THIS IS AMAZING!”  
Oluo gobbled at the strawberry cake relishing its heavenly and sweet taste.

 

“It’s really good, Aaron. Where did you find this?” Eld asked.

 

“I know a good coffee shop that has the best-selling cakes and great coffee.”

 

“It’s best-selling alright.” Gunther complimented as he munched on the chocolate mousse.

 

“Hey, Aaron. Can you take me to that coffee shop next time?” Petra pleaded.

 

“Sure.”

 

In the corner, Levi was leaning at the door post with crossed arms. Aaron noticed him.

 

“Oh, Captain! I brought some cakes. Would you like some?”

 

“Come on, Captain! You gotta try this!” Petra insisted.

 

“The cakes’ great, sir.” Eld added.

 

Aaron handed the dark chocolate cake to Levi and the Captain scooped the slice of cake and tasted it.

 

“Not bad.” He complimented.

 

He took the slice of cake from Aaron and the black coffee from the group’s table, then head to his work desk to eat alone. Aaron continued to stare silently at his superiors before he head to his own work desk eating his own lunch.

 

Later that night, the Special Ops Squad are fixing everything before they go home. 

 

“See ya later, Aaron.” Petra said.

 

“Yeah, see you later.”

 

The members of the Special Ops Squad left already and Aaron was ready to go next.

 

“See you tomorrow morning, Sir.” He said to Levi.

 

“Don’t be late, brat.”

 

“Aaron nodded in acknowledgement and exited the premises.

 

Aaron or, _Eren’s_ home is a big two story house. For one person, this house is pretty big for him to live alone. He fished out his house keys and entered his home. The place was quiet. This home was used to be warm and homey. Now it feels like a ghost town.  
He went to his bedroom upstairs. His bedroom was spacious and clean. There is a bed against the right side of the wall that two people can sleep in. On the nightstand, there is a voice recorder. He picked it up and press the play button. The voice of the one that is played is hoarse.

 

_“Well done, my boy. You passed the exam…..you all did…….”_  
_“……What’s with the water works.......? Come on, now. You’re a man…….”_  
_“…….I know…it’s really hard…But as much as I want to see you excel in your endeavors, this has to be done……”_  
_“…….I will get scolded by your parents for this…Hahaha…”_  
_“…Never let anything get in your way, yeah? Give that Dok one hell of a time……”_

The voice recorder stopped and Eren stood still his head down casted with the longs bags of his hair covering his eyes. 

“Instructor……” 


	4. First Mission with the Special Ops Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron went on his first mission with the Special Ops Squad. During the night, the newbie showed one of his shady capabilities when he asked for information of his criminal's companion.

_"I can see your will is strong, but not strong enough."_

_"You will never make me talk! Never!"_

_"Oh? Are you sure? Last chance, where is your boss?"_

_"Fuck you!"_

 

_The bald and intimidating man in his late 40's narrowed his aged eyes sneering at that compliment. That was the last straw. He snapped his fingers signaling two boys with brown hair and blonde hair in a youthful age entering the dark room._

_"See if you can break him."_

_"Yes, instructor."_

 

_And with that, their instructor leaves the premises to the two boys._

 

_"Who are you? What's he gonna do with me with two little boys?" the hostage said frantically._

 

_"Oh; don't worry, sir." Said the blonde hair._

_"You'll see." The brunette added._

 

_Their faces are morphed into something horrifying. The blonde's face became that of a psychotic's smile while his companion smirked darkly his eyes gleamed evilly promising the nightmares and terrors that awaits their hostage. They prowl towards their captive with that facial expression of menace adorning their faces._

_"Wait, wait a minute. C-can we talk this normally. Please don't- don't look at me like that. Please DON'T! NO! NO!  
NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Aaron sat in the debriefing room with the Special Ops Squad discussing their objectives.

 

"There is a thievery in the pawnshop in the Orvud district." Erwin explained. "Your job is to capture these thieves and detain them."

 

Levi gave a smug affirmation, and rose from his seat.

"Alright you shitheads, let's move out."

 

The lights of their debriefing room turned on again. Hanji hanged her arm around Aaron's shoulder.

"Good luck, Aaron."

"Thanks, Hanji."

 

Hanji tapped on the newbie's shoulder and went on her way. Aaron immediately went to his work desk preparing everything he needed for his first mission.

 

Aaron sat at the passenger seat with Eld in the police car while the other rode on a motorcycle.

"Alright listen up, newbie." Eld announced. "This is your first mission with us. Our job is to not let the criminals get away. Don not, I mean do not let them get away. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir." Aaron responded.

 

Eld nod in affirmation and sped on approaching their destination.

 

 

The Special Ops were on pursuit on a poor colorless appearance of a car. While one person was driving, the other two shoot at the squad with illegally armed rifles. Those motorcycles can evade them easily, but the car was taking a lot of hits. Slightly aggravated, Levi pointed his pistol aiming for one of the tires and shot them. With one tire missing, the criminals crashed to the hydrant and scrambled away leaving their companion in the driver's seat. The Special Ops took the man into custody letting Aaron doing the honors of handcuffing him. All that is left now is to ship him to jail.

 

 

The Special Ops squad tried ti interrogate the criminal in question as to where his companion is. The criminals lips are completely shut. Disappointed, the guards put him back to his cell.

"Tch, lucky bastards." Levi cursed.

Petra tapped her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. " Don't worry, Captain. We'll get them someday."

Gunther nodded in affirmation. 

 

Aaron just stared momentarily at his superiors cheering their captain up that they will get the escapees next time.

"As if there'll be a someday." Aaron thought.

 

He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Eld tapping him on the shoulders.

"Good job, kiddo. See ya in the morning."

"Yeah, glad that you didn't screw up." Oluo added.

 

Aaron doesn't need to hear the second part. True, he is still new but that statement is unnecessarily needed. He looked back at the cell of the criminal they have captured with an unreadable look in his eyes.

 

 

In the prison, all of the prisoners slept silently. The who didn't fall asleep yet was the thief that was captured in the afternoon. The security guard was patrolling around the halls of the cells. Suddenly, lights turned off making the whole entire halls shroud in darkness. The security guard freaked out and tried to calm himself down. He tried to find a way out of the halls of the prison but he didn't because a sleeping dart shot out of nowhere rendering him sedated. As for the thief he tried to calm himself. What made all the lights go off? Power failure perhaps?

 

The sound of his cell opened and then close by the second. There stood a shadowy figure. He became alarmed and defensive.

 

"Where are your friends?" He asked.

"Huh?" The criminal didn't quite get it at all.

"I'm asking you where are your friends?"

"Ha! You will never make me talk!"

"I'm going to ask again, where are your friends?"

"What part of 'you will never make me talk' did you not understand?"

"Final warning. If you will not answer my question, you are going to regret it." The shady man warned. "Now I will ask you again, WHERE. ARE. YOUR. FRIENDS?"

"Fuck you"

 

Now he has done it. The shadowy man removed one of his black glove revealing a bare hand. Removed his night-vision goggles to reveal gleaming emeralds that speak of evil. He removed his mask covering his mouth to reveal a crack of a psychotic smile.

"Who the hell are you?" The prideful thief now became scared.

The shadowy man moved closer to the captured thief wearing the same look on his face.

"S-stop. Cut it out man. You're freaking me out." His terrified voice intensifies. "Don't come any closer! STOP! NO!  
NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

 

Next morning, the Special Ops found the two escapees tied up in front of the HQ. When they detained them, the security guard who was patrolling over the night reported a black out in the prison. He also reported that he got temporarily incapacitated with a sedative. When he woke up, he immediately checked the prisoners if they are accounted for. When he called out the number of the prisoner they captured yesterday, the thief was like traumatized and mentally unstable. When he tried to get him to talk to the security guard, the prisoner screamed like he saw a ghost or woke up with a horrible nightmare. The Special Ops tried to calm him down nut to no avail. They reported this to the chief and discussing it inanimately.

While they are at it; Aaron was sitting in his workplace focusing on doing some desk work. 

He pretended like nothing happened.


	5. Look of the Silent Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Survey Regiment were discussing about the incident of the two runaway thieves that were brought in front of the jail and the mental breakdown of their recently captured criminal, _Aaron_ continued his duties diligently in the Special Ops Squad. There was a surprise visit in their regiment and _Aaron_ doesn't like it one bit.

In the Survey Regiment HQ, the superiors are discussing about last week when the runaway thieves were brought to jail both tied outside the facility. Then there was the case of that captured thief with a nervous breakdown telling them not to mention what he had witnessed that time as he look terrified.

"Brought-in criminals, and a mentally unstable prisoner," Erwin summarized. " The security guard watching over the prison said he got shot by a sleeping dart. Security cameras where shut off before the time the guard was ambushed. Mysterious."

"Who could have done this?" Petra asked.

"I have theory," Hanji voiced out. "Someone must have hacked in the security systems to shut it down and shot the guard with a sleeping dart. The intruder went inside our recent captive's cell to spill the beans out to where his friends were hiding. He must have did something to the prison to the point in breaking his mind to obtain the information."

"Then how does the person do it?" Gunther asked this time.

"That, I don't know..." Hanji admitted.

 

The whole room stayed silently for awhile trying to access this situation.

"How ever this person is, the guys quite sneaky and cunning. Also really scary." Levi commented.

"Well, we cannot dwell on this forever, there is much work we must do. More work to keep every civilian safe. As far as this situation is concern, I want you to look for any clues about this matter. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" They all responded and saluted to the chief.

"Good," Erwin nodded. "This meeting is adjourned".

As the Special Ops members entered their work room, Aaron was doing his paper work.

"Wow, Aaron. You're doing great with your work. Good job." Petra praised.

"Thank you, Miss Ral."

Aaron was a quiet rookie ever since he joined the Special Ops squad. Seldom he talked or strike a conversation with his superiors. But he thought that they will lash at him for speaking to at them casually, so he became tight-lipped. The only words he can spat out are 'Yes, sirs', and 'Good morning'.

"Oh come on now, Aaron. You're part of this squad; so call everyone by their first names.

"Yes...Miss Petra."

"Man, we really have to work on the 'Mister and Miss' thing."

Nope he Aaron doesn't need to work on it at all.

"So, how was the meeting? Any ideas about what happened last week?" Aaron asked.

"Well, this mystery person knocked one of our guards and shut off the security systems. The criminal we captured had a mental instability of some sorts, and by the morning, the runaway thieves that we are suppose to pursue are brought in front of the jail tied up." Petra explained.

Aaron only nodded in acknowledgment. The rookie new very well who did this.

"Okay, that's all I need to know. Thank you, Miss Petra."

"It's Petra. Learn from it already. I'll see you later."

 

With a tussle of his hair, Petra left to do her work. Aaron looked at the time in his smartphone and texted a certain friend.

 

**"Aaron: Wanna meet up at Krista's coffee shop?"**

**"Foreman: Sure, okay."**

**"Aaron: I'll bring Black Star along. Sounds good?"**

**"Foreman: Sounds great!"**

 

With a little smirk on his face, Aaron shuts his phone off, continuing his work until lunchtime.

.

.

.

.

.

 

As requested, Aaron or _Eren_ , meet up his friends at Krista's coffee shop. They were talking idly. Then, transitioned to a serious conversation. Eren called them by their codenames while his was an alias. They debrief on what transpired last week.

"They didn't know, huh?" Armin mused.

"Yeah, nice work in bypassing the security systems and shut them all off. I have to say, you're hacking skills are top notch. Up until now, you still got."

"Thank you, _Eren_. It wasn't that hard. With the codes you sent me to access the Survey Regiment's mainframe, I was able to go through their security systems and shut it down."

 

Eren nodded.

 

"And Mikasa, good job at your precision shot on that security guard."

"It was nothing. I'm glad that I can help." Mikasa said.

"All that was left was extracting the information from the guy and finished them off."

 

Armin and Mikasa nodded satisfied at their work roles.

 

"I'm surprised that you still have that move when you extracted the information from the criminal. It really did come in handy." Armin stated.

"If it weren't for your help, I would not have this move. Also, I made sure nothing was left when he exited and entered again when we did the job that the Survey reg set aside." Eren concluded.

 

When they finished discussing, Krista came in with their orders.

 

"Three chocolate milkshakes, one vanilla cake, one strawberry shortcake and one dark chocolate cake. Enjoy." Krista enumerated.

"Thanks, Krista. You're the best." Special Ops newbie said.

"You'e welcome. So, _Eren_. Have you seen _our target_? When are _we_ gonna strike?"

Eren looked at the petite coffee shop owner in the eyes. "We have to be patient. As much as this _mission_ goes, _we_ have to wait for our proper timing. Patience is the key, Krista. Good things come to those who wait."

With that said, Eren took a bite of his dark chocolate.

 

 

 

After eating lunch together, _Eren_ immediately went back to the headquarters and resume his duties as Aaron. As consecutive hours pass by, the atmosphere gradually became somewhat heavy.

"Excuse me, Eld...sir. I kind of feel uneasy. I have a feeling something's going. What' wrong?"

Eld sighed. "A royal pain in the ass is coming."

"The who?"

 

To answer _Aaron_ 's curiosity, the door of their workplace opened, revealing the Survey reg's strongest headache and the royal pain in the ass, with the company of his other two guards.

"Greetings, Special Operations squad. I am here to discuss with your chief."

 

The Special Ops members inwardly grimace their expressions in disgust their worst enemy. The one stood before them is the chief of the Military Police Brigade, the government's personal guards. The MP chief's name is Nile Dok.

The enemy of his instructor.

" _....Give that Dok one hell of a time._ "

 

Remembering the final words of his instructor, the look on _Aaron_ 's turquoise eyes that once gleamed in faint light, now becomes lifeless. From a far, he looks expressionlessly harmless but in a closer look his eyes show the sign of invisible vengeance and deathly apathy.


	6. The Unsolved Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chief of the Military Police Brigade, Nile Dok has visited the Survey Regiment HQ to discuss to Erwin about a private matter. The Special Ops members were brooding over how terrible Nile is, especially for _Aaron_ who still have that terrifying look in his eyes and Levi caught a glimpse of it.

The Special Ops squad stood up from their seats and saluted though internally speaking, they are still disgusted of him.

"Good afternoon, Chief Dok. It is a pleasure to see you here." Petra greeted.

" _Not_." Aaron said sarcastically in his mind. He is pretty sure that his superior doesn't like him to see this chief either as tries to give him a fake smile which also made her more disgusted.

"Yes, yes, yes, very nice to meet all of you. Now where is Erwin?" Nile demanded.

 

Aaron's eyebrow twitched. _"This man is very rude! Who does he think he is?! No wonder instructor despised him."_ The newbie thought.  
Aaron's boiling angry inside and his became dangerously scary in closer look.

"Nile."

Their chief stands about to enter the Special Ops members' workplace.

"Ah, Erwin. There you are. There is something I want to discuss with you privately. Do you have the time to spare?" Nile asked.

Erwin huffed out a soft sigh. "Follow me to my office."

The two chiefs exited the premises leaving the Special Ops members.

"What's Nile doing here?" Oluo asked.

"Dunno. All I know is that he has something to discuss that is so important." Gunther said casually.

 

Just then, Levi came in saw his squad members brooding about something.

"Oi." He called out to his squad-mates (except for Aaron). "What are you guys shitting about?"

"Oh, Levi. Guess who came in." Eld questioned.

"Is it Dok?" Levi answered immediately.

 

The squad gave out muttered agreements in a form of a 'yes' and Levi is correct.

"Tch, figures. What does Nile want?"

"He wants to talk to Erwin about something." Petra answered.

"Any ideas?"

"No, sir." Oluo said.

 

Levi just gave out a soft 'hmph' and went to his desk. He passed by Aaron's desk who was kind of brooding as well, leaning his chin on his palm, averting his sight from everyone else. He went to his seat and read some of his paperwork.

_Something's not right..._

Indeed, he felt something was off. He put down his paperwork and looked around. His squad members didn't notice a thing but he did. He tried to trace where does the feeling of potential negativity come from. He concentrated and use his gut feelings to trace where the negativity come from. When he finally found it, his eyes lay on his new subordinate, still in that brooding position. _"Why does these feelings came from him? What's he thinking?"_ Levi thought. As he look at the rookie more closely, he could somewhat see it. The coldness in his eyes. He cannot tell the expression that his lips formed since it was covered by his hand, but he can feel it. The dangerous negativity that is building up inside of Aaron. He concentrated more closely to look at his eyes. There it was, the utter lifelessness accompanied by apathy that goes along with it. The way his eyes look, it is the optical expression of someone has an intent of killing someone. Why someone like Aaron Hunter, a timid, quiet and diligent young man like him has the eyes of a killer? Levi's questions started to rise from curiosity. He silently watched the young man who was lost in his thoughts that emits a dangerous aura that he can sense. He looked more closely on Aaron's eyes that tried to hide away from his sight that spelled **Danger**.

Those eyes..those eyes that he has....

Were the same kind of eyes that Levi once had.

 

 

 

 

"What you are requesting is futile." Erwin stated.

"Come on now, Erwin. _He_ disappeared from this regiment ever since he left!" Nile argued.

 

What they were discussing about is that an old member in the Survey reg disappeared without a trace. This man was from the trainee corps same as Erwin. Though they were not close, Erwin was familiar of the man's achievements and combativeness in catching criminals. When Nile earned the position as chief of the MP, the man's behavior became off. He heard rumors about the man from his colleague saying that the man doesn't like how Nile run things through in the MP brigade. Few days later, he disappeared out of sight as if he doesn't exist anymore. The Survey members started to scour the whole city looking for him, finding clues for the reason of his disappearance. Sadly, they did not find anything, and the case of their missing member was closed.

After few years later, Erwin earned the position as chief of the Survey reg. Even after all the years gone by, he cannot forget of what happened to the missing member. He may not know the reason why, but the only note he can salvage is when the behavior of the man went of when Nile became chief. Because of that, Erwin became wary of Nile's presence assuming that Nile has something to do with his disappearance.

 

"And what will this benefit us if I re-open the case?" Erwin asked.

"Why, you'll get privileges of course. The MP will look at you like you're part of us."

Erwin's right eye twitch on the last sentence. With a brief deep thought, he answered: "I cannot make promises, but if we ever had the spare time on our hands, I might look into the case."

Nile nodded. "That's good. I cannot wait to hear you're progress on this case."

Erwin just simply hummed and nodded.

"Well, this is what I came for. Do continue on your work, I must be going."

"Do take care on your way, Nile."

And with that, Nile exited from Erwin's office. The chief was left on his thoughts.

"...Keith, where are you?"

 

 

 

It was already night time and everyone was left for home. The only one who stayed put is Aaron. He was thinking deeply of what has transpired today. The visitation of the MP Chief, Nile Dok. He was brooding the whole afternoon ever since Dok came in. 

"Aaron."

His thoughts were snapped hearing his superior calling him.

"Come here for a sec." Levi said.

Aaron went to the work desk of Levi and stood properly in front of him.

"Sit down for awhile."

Then he sat.

"Aaron, what were you thinking?" Levi asked.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"I saw on your desk thinking deeply about something. Care to share with me on what's on your mind?"

"...It's just that, the chief of the MP...."

"Ah, mind him. Whatever he wants to discuss with Erwin, I could care less unless if something smells fishy, I'll be there to snuff it out."

Aaron just nodded.

"Here's another question: Why do you look like you're going to kill someone?"

"What makes you say that, sir?"

"The look in your eyes. You were brooding dangerously from the other squad members as if you're going kill someone."

That part, Aaron was completely shocked about that. He thought that his squad leader could care less about his well being. Turns out that Levi was observing him all this time. He was busy thinking of many ways to kill the MP chief, he didn't notice that Levi was looking at him.

"...It's just that. I have a weird feeling from the MP chief."

"Oh; well, don't worry about it, kid. Everyone doesn't like Nile. He was an obsessive douche of an MP chief that the brigade became corrupted and treated those below them like pigs. The only one whom they cannot mess with is the Survey regiment. We uphold the laws of our city seriously than they do. The MP protects the government who are prone to get twisted and corrupted. The brigade is a messed up full of shit which I don't want to see the good guys go there and become like them." Levi stated.

Aaron giggled at how Levi describe about the MP brigade like that. Levi stared at his rookie dumbfoundedly. It was the first time he saw Aaron utter a giggle and a smile since he only saw him doing his paperwork with a blank expression on his face and never smiled. What he saw to tonight was unexpected.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" Aaron asked.

Levi snapped from his thoughts to focus on the rookie. "Uh, no. Nothing's wrong. Why don't you go run along now. It's getting late."

"Alright, sir. See you tomorrow!"

 

And with that, Aaron left. Levi stared at his retreating frame as he goes home. How could someone with deathly look in his eyes can crack an angel's smile? Levi, who is now looking answers to solve a problem that is Aaron Hunter to what kind of person the rookie, wants to get a little closer to him. Never before he has an interest in getting to know others, but with Aaron, it sparked an interest at the stoic squad leader and get to know the newbie a little more.


	7. Crossed the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin witnessed something amazing when he was on his way to the Headquarters. While Levi is not around, the Special Ops members were training with one another. Oluo underestimated _Aaron_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not updating this story. I was busy with the major exams. Now, I have the free-time to write the next chapter.
> 
> Again, sorry for the inconvenience.
> 
> Okay, enjoy the story!

One bright morning, the chief of the Survey Regiment drove his car to a local coffee shop to get a drink. After that small task, he exited the shop and saw something. In front of him, there are a couple of men surrounding what seems to be a petite young man with very short blonde hair. He seems to be on a tight spot.

"Please, will you move out of my way?" the blonde asked.

"Aw, come on. Can you just give us your phone number?" One of the men said.

"I have better things to do. Now, please move aside."

"Ha? You think you can boss us around, shrimp?" said the other.

 

The situation is getting out of hand. One of the men grabbed the petite blonde's collar and hoisted him up from the ground. Erwin was about to move towards them but something happened.

"Do what we say, or we'll kill ya!" one of them barked.

The blonde young man just stared at him. Suddenly the atmosphere became eerily heavy. Then the blonde's eyes turn menacingly scary retaining the little smirk. The blonde's gaze gave all the group of men a chill running in their spines, realizing that they have crossed the line.

"Go ahead. I want to see you try."

They immediately let go of him, scared shit as hell. The blonde composed himself retaining that menacing eyes with the evil smile.

"You're all in trouble." He said. "See over there?", pointing at Erwin. " A Survey reg officer witnessed your little scuffle. Mind if I explain about all this?"

That was a real and logical threat. The blonde has the option to do it or not, but the way things are, he will certainly do it.

"No way, man! I'm outta here!"

They all ran away scared for their lives. They have guts but have no balls. The blonde stared at the retreating men disappointingly. How dare they mess with him. But then again, 'don't judge a book by its cover'. That has always been his strategy when it comes to people having an eye on him, threatening him if he does not do what they want, but they won't have it either way.

Erwin stared at him dumbfounded. The blonde young man stood up on his own against at least five tall grown men. Just a stare and every single one of them were scared as shit. For a young man, that was one of the most amazing feat. Despite how short person is, one can pull out a surprise attack. Before a tall one could even know it, he was already on the ground flat. He knew this because Levi was a perfect example of a short man with hidden surprises. He approached the young man if he is alright.

"Excuse me, young man. Are you alright?" Erwin asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm fine." The young man responded.

"Do you want me to chase after them?"

"No that will not be necessary. You being here is enough to scare them away. I don't think they will ever bother me again."

The young man was so sure of himself. Despite his height, he can stand up to those men. If only people could defend themselves like that it will be more easier for the Survey Reg to do their job. This young man was a perfect example.

"Well, I guess I better get going."

The young man fixed himself and carried his things.

"That was very brave of you. You did not even get a scratch. Where did you learn that?" Erwin asked.

The young man stopped and think. He paused and gave his answer.

"I learned it from a friend of mine. I was bullied when I was in high school and my friend kept on defending me. I realized he cannot defend me forever so I have to learn how to stand up against them."

Erwin nodded understanding his explanation. "Alright, take care."

"You too, Sir. Have a nice day."

With that, the blonde young man went on his way. Erwin stared at him at his back in amazement. When the blonde was out of his sight, Erwin went back to his car and drove to HQ.

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile back in the HQ, the Special Ops were practicing in the training room honing and sharpening their skills in the late afternoon. Petra was teaching Aaron how to shoot and the newbie was doing well.

"Great job, Aaron!" Petra praised. "In your first try, you are really getting the hang of it."

"Thanks. I guess."

"Hey, Petra." Oluo called out. "Try not to give the newbie too much praises. He will get cocky and do something stupid."

"Oluo, your imitation of Captain is very horrible. I suggest you stop it." She backfired.

Eld and Gunther were snickering while Aaron huffed through his nostrils indicating a little sense of humor. Oluo blushed furiously and concentrated on his aim.

"Hey, Aaron. How about we help you learn hand-to-hand combat?" Gunther suggested. "Sound good?"

Aaron beamed internally. "Yes, please!"

The four went to the sparring area. Aaron sat on the side watching Eld and Gunther spar with each other. What they are doing is basic hand-to-hand combat for beginners. Then it progressed to intermediate and then became complex.

"Did you get all that, Aaron?" Petra asked.

"Ah-yes. Very clear."

 

Aaron continued to watch his superiors spar each other. To be honest, Aaron wasn't slightly impressed. He was very familiar with those moves. Because of it, he was able to find his kind of fighting style in application of the basic hand-to-hand combat. His instructor taught him that. His instructor suggested when he learned the basic hand-to-hand combat, he must find his style in close combat. Back in the day, his instructor fought differently from the other members of his old organization. His style of fighting defined him, and he wants his student to find his. Young _Aaron_ polished himself and find his style of fighting. Eventually; he did, and it was the most effective, marvelous and dangerous kind of fighting style.

The call of his superiors snapped him back to reality and faced Gunther and Eld.

"Aaron, are you okay?" Gunther asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine." Aaron responded. "In fact, I want to try sparring."

"Are you sure?" Eld asked.

"Yes. Please?"

The three superiors looked at each other, wondering if it is alright letting their underling go through sparring without teaching him the basics. Never in their life would a newbie would ask to spar out of the blue without basic and proper training. Lost in their thoughts, Oluo stepped in this time.

"Let me. I'll take care of this." He said while cracking his knuckles.

"Hey, Oluo! Go easy on him!" Petra said.

"Not making any promises." Petra fumed.

 

The superior got in front of Aaron and looked down on him.

"I won't go easy on you, newbie. You brought this up on yourself."

Petra was protesting at the background. Aaron accepted his challenge with a determined look on his eye.

 

Aaron and Oluo got into the sparring area facing each other.

"Oluo! You better not leave a bruise on his face!" Petra shouted.

 

Both challengers were on defensive stance anticipating the each other's moves.

"Ready..." Gunther announced.

Both stared at each other in anticipation.

.  
.  
.

FIGHT!

Both went head on. Oluo attacks, Aaron shielded himself. Aaron attacks this time, the Oluo blocks it.

"Hang in there, Aaron!" Petra yelled.

"Kid's not half bad." Gunther complimented.

Eld just simply nodded.

 

Throughout the spar, Aaron used the basic hand-to-hand moves. He doesn't use his own fighting style just yet. It continued on and on, then Oluo used a tricky move by headbutting on his forehead and then roundhouse kicked him on the gut that made Aaron stumbled on the floor landing on his bottom.

 

"Not bad, kid. But not good enough."

"At least he's trying! Give him some credit." Petra argued.

"Hey, we are the Special Operations Squad. What we do here is serious. Our standards must meet Captain's liking. This newbie has a long way to go if he's going to be part of it."

 

While the superiors were bickering with each other, they didn't notice Aaron twitched his head slightly. Oluo's remark triggered something in him. Normally, his _true self_ would not be affected by his cocky superior's trash remark. But the individual is in his Aaron Hunter persona, the timid and innocently curious one. Oluo's remark seeped through his fabricated disguise triggering Aaron's _true self_ to awaken slightly from that insulting remark to act for his _fake_ persona. 

 

_Aaron_ got up and his superiors noticed.

"One more time. Please."

"Aaron..." Petra muttered in worry.

"Can you still go on?" Gunther asked.

Aaron did not say anything but nodded like a broken malfunctioned robot.

 

Oluo and Aaron got to their defensive stances again. For awhile now, Aaron's eyes were covered by his bangs, his superiors and can't read his expression.

"Ready..." Gunther announced again.

Aaron's face is still unreadable, Petra, Oluo and Eld sense something off.

" _Something's wrong._ " Eld thought.

Petra felt herself shaking something dangerously unknown is going to happen.

Oluo felt the atmosphere becoming eerily heavy. Something cold ran up to his spine but cannot describe what was he feeling nor what is happening in this sparring match.

Gunther felt the heavy atmosphere as well and gulped, but he pretended like it was nothing and just resume the match.

"And......FIGHT!"

When Aaron lift his head up, the look of his eyes became dangerously savage-like, and his superiors are very much alarmed in the change of his demeanor. Oluo chickened. Aaron ran up to Oluo in a split second and when he was close to his superior, his eyes changed that of a deadly killer, and scary one at that. It all came so fast that the superiors did not see it coming when Aaron delivered a punch on Oluo's face. A **hard** one. Then another punch upwards, another punch to side of his face again, and another one, again, again and again.

Petra covered her mouth and watched the spar in horror. Same goes for Eld and Gunther but much more. They looked mortified as well.

Oluo's face was bruised up very badly and bloodied. The superior cannot think straight which gives Aaron the advantage of immobilizing him while he used his knee to hit his gut. He let go of Oluo and did something acrobatic, summer-salting midair, landing his feet on Oluo's shoulders, bringing his neck up and sent flying upwards. Aaron back-flipped, the moment he touched the ground, he jumped again to meet up with Oluo's falling frame. In perfect timing, Aaron delivered the final blow, kicking Oluo on the gut and send flying straight and hit the concrete wall. Petra, Gunther and Eld were more shocked and horrified now. When Oluo's body hit on the floor, Aaron prowls deadly towards him.

"Aaron, what are you doing?!" Gunther called out.

Aaron did not listen. In fact he can't hear at all. His bloodlust took control of his body and rationality. When he stood before Oluo again, Aaron grabbed him by his collar and hoisted him up. Feeling the inanimate danger that is going to come, the superiors run up to the mentally crazed Aaron.

"Aaron, NO!"

"Aaron, please STOP!"

 

Again, Aaron did not listen. His bloodlust won't allow him. The moment he hoisted Oluo up, angling the way he want it, Aaron readied his punch. He was about to delivery the blow when he was stopped by his superiors.

"Aaron! Stop this right now!" Gunther yelled.

"You won! It was suppose to be a spar!" followed by Eld.

 

Eld held Aaron's arm that was suppose to deliver the punch on Oluo as his free hand gripped on his torso to pull away from the beaten up Oluo. Gunther did the same as well. They tried really hard to pull Aaron away but the newbie kept on struggling hard. They wondered what did he eat or do to get this strong.

"Aaron! Please let go of Oluo!"

Petra tried to loosen Aaron's fingers away from Oluo collar, but no avail. His fingers are like iron clips. Petra looked at Aaron and it really scared the shit out of her. Aaron is like a mentally unstable psychopath with a killer intent. His eyes are horrifyingly scary that can be seen in thriller movies. So lifeless and full of bloodlust. Petra wrapped her arms around her young subordinate and yelled her heart out in hopes that her words will go right through him.

"Aaron, We're sorry! We didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Oluo didn't mean it! Please snap out of it! You won! We were wrong to think of you in a second thought like that! You're strong, we get it! Please don't kill anyone! PLEASE! WE'RE SORRY!!!"

With all of Petra's hopeful might, Aaron stopped struggling. He freeze cold stiff, still gripping Oluo though.

"Aaron? Can you hear me?" Petra asked in faith did Aaron come to his senses.

"Aaron, can you hear us?" Eld joined in.

 

It took awhile, but finally he let go of Oluo, tossing him few meters away that is. The three superiors went to Oluo's side checking if he is still conscious.

"Oluo, can you hear us man?" Gunther asked desperately.

 

While the superiors are busy with Oluo, Aaron retreated leaving the training room. Petra glanced at him the moment he slammed the double doors closed loudly.

"Aaron..."

 

She still have to worry about Oluo first. The three Special Ops members took their beaten up comrade to a nearby hospital.

From that moment on, the Special Ops Squad received a grim reminder to never underestimate their young subordinate.


	8. The Mask that Begins to Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has caught wind of Oluo's condition while Aaron or Eren, was bedridden sick with high fever and was under the care of his most trusted and best friends.
> 
> The existence of Eren's temporary persona is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! I apologize for updating this story so late. You know how school is. Busy busy.
> 
> It would seem that you enjoy this story so much. Reading your comments gave the urge to write the next chapter. I am trying to formulate the best plot I can form so you can enjoy the story to your heart's content.

Levi and Hanji arrived at the hospital in a nick of time. He got a call from Petra that Oluo is currently being treated at Trost Municipal Hospital. Both superiors asked the receptionist to point them where Oluo room is, and head straight for Room 245.

There, his squad was surrounding Oluo's recovering frame. Petra sitting by his bedside, Gunther leaning his elbow on the table and Eld lean on his back crossing his arms. The Special Ops stood in attention saluting to him.

"What happened to him?" was all Levi asked.

The Special Ops eased and became tight-lipped fearfully, worrying if they recall _that_ time, they will mentally break, or so they thought. By the look on their faces, Levi suspected something bad has happened.

"We...we..." Petra squeaked. She mustered every courage she could get, but recalling what happened to the training room with Aaron. She shut her eyes from recalling.

It did not go so well with Gunther and Eld either. The fear is evident in their eyes. It is like they have seen hell. Levi starts to get frustrated, running his black and soft locks in irritation.

"You guys look like shit." Then he raised his voice, "Tell me what happened or so help me!"

Petra finally spoke up. "We were wrong!"

Levi looked at Petra in confusion. "What?"

"We...we made... Aaron upset." That was all she squeaked out.

Hanji this time raised her brow in confusion. "The new guy?"

The three nodded.

Levi and Hanji looked at each other. What does a Aaron have to do with their frightened and quivering behavior. They faced them again wanting more answers.

"What did Aaron do?" Levi asked.

Gunther then spoke up. "It's not about what he did, Sir. We were training together. Eld and I were teaching him about basic close combat. Aaron wanted to try. Oluo stepped up. Both sparred. Oluo kicked him on the gut. Aaron stumbled and hit bottom. Oluo said something that ticked him off. When he got up and tried again, he...he..."

The three became alarmed and scared. Levi and Hanji can really see it based on how they are acting right now. What did the timid newbie do to get them shaken up like this?

Eld stepped up to continue. "When he sparred again, he became very different. Gone was his normal self and became...a nightmare."

Now they are really pulling Levi's leg. "A nightmare? Really Eld? Aaron, a nightmare? He doesn't look like one to me."

Then Petra screamed in terror. "He became somebody who we couldn't recognize! Those punches, they seem so destructive! His eyes spelled danger to it! He walks towards Oluo as if he is death himself!"

Three shuddered in fear more. Unable to talk about.

Levi found it very stupid the way they are acting, but it seems that their fears are genuine and true. He thought about Aaron for a moment. The newbie was just a silent, tight-lipped kid. He only spoke when it was needed or when he need some help. What his squad members told him about Aaron during their training session was a contradiction, saying that he is a living nightmare or death personified or any other shit relating to their perspective. But then again, when he thought back at the time Chief Nile of the Military Police Brigade came to visit Erwin, Aaron's facial expression became emotionless and apathetic, or something that does not go well with his timid personality, and the look on his eyes, those eyes are not the look of dislike but the look of a killer.

"Hey, Levi. Do you think this is similar with the one we captured who we deemed that he had night terrors?" Hanji whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think this is kinda similar?"

"What the hell, Hanji? This is not nearly as close in comparison to the one who has night terrors and _this_." Referring to his scared-as-shit squad members. 

"...Yeah, I guess you're right."

Levi huffed and looked at his squad mates, standing still like their feet was glued into place with that scared look. He wondered how Aaron did it to make them look like this. The night terror case of the convict and Oluo's _accident_ doesn't make match. But he had an inkling feeling that this was not a coincidence. If Levi would look at it, the terrified convict's face and his squad mates has a similar aspect of fear that was evident in their expression, but the origin of cause is absolutely different from each other. Two different causes and one similar outcome. The convict's night terrors and Aaron's _surprise attack_ which led Oluo to the hospital. Something is not right. Levi bet there is some invisible entity that was pulling the strings. The question is: "Who?"

Frustrated internally, Levi shrugged his thoughts and focused on Oluo's recovery.

 

 

 

 

In the other case, Aaron or what his friends called by his true name, Eren did not fair as well as he lay sick in bed. Ever since he 'blacked out', he started to have fever. He remembered training with Oluo with the basic combat training, Oluo said something that he has a long way to go or something, then the next, he found himself walking slightly erratic down the halls and had a major headache. He clocked out and head home immediately before his headache hit him. Fortunately, when he reached home and his headache took a toll on him which made him faint on the floor when he entered his house. When he is conscious enough to be aware of his surroundings, he went to his bedroom and called Mikasa and Armin.

When his friends heard that their friend was ill, they scrambled to reach Eren's home. Once they arrived, Mikasa and Armin checked on Eren. Their friend was terribly sick. They took action in treating Eren and remedy his high fever. Armin will be in charge of monitoring Eren's fever while Mikasa will run errands to buy medicine for their bedridden friend.

When Eren was feeling lighter a little but still sick, he told his friends about what happened. The training session, his superior's belittling remark, and having fever when he unconsciously exit the training premises. They listened to him very well and told him to go to sleep. It would seem that Eren's fever won't go away by tomorrow and they have to make an excuse. Mikasa wrote an excuse letter to her station that she doesn't feel well and to Eren's station saying that he has high fever on his behalf, while Armin has to cancel his lectures and send an seatwork activity to his students in his absence. 

Night has fallen, Eren's two friends sat on his bedsides opposite to each other watching over him. It would seem Eren will feel better soon as long as he doesn't strain himself. Both are silent and watching him. Then, Armin spoke breaking the silence.

"So it has _begun_ , huh?"

Mikasa hummed in agreement still watching over Eren. The two friends knew. The signs of _their_ ulterior plan to proceed in action. Eren's health is the signal.

Way back then, Eren was not the timid and hardworking type of person his comrades in where he was stationed thought it would be, but no. The real Eren was a cold, fearful and unpredictable type of person. During their junior high days, they studied in a vigorous environment that was fabricated in a school life perspective. Eren during that time, was the best student in their class. Their classmates feared him and respected him, in a sense, all of the entire class are his friends. They were close and tight as a screw. They backed each other up when one of them are in a pinch of trouble. After their graduation, Eren secluded himself away from his friends which made them anxious because they made a promise to their teacher, but said he will return after his personal ordeal. As promised, he did came back, and Armin and Mikasa were the first to see him. They notice something was off about Eren. His posture was introverted, he can smile a little and he let out a comforting atmosphere. In addition to that, his hair grew longer. Eren notice his friends' uneasiness and curiosity and explain it to them. 

Eren went through of developing a temporary personality to hide his true self. It was a painful process to his mentality and psyche. The outcome of this process is that this developed persona has a slight conscience of its own but was stringed to the core of the original Eren. In another perspective, the real Eren hid himself from the darkest depths of his own mind to give way for the temporary persona to play while he secretly guides his second self of his objectives and purpose. Heck, this temporary persona gave a name for himself to call. 'He' (the temporary persona) named himself 'Aaron'. Both Mikasa and Armin find it hard to believe at first but they understood that this would serve as an undercover in a way. Even with this new persona, 'Aaron' never forgets the people who are close to him; his classmates, Armin and Mikasa, and his teacher.

Armin asked how 'He' (Aaron) came to be. He giggled at first and said that 'Aaron' went in a natural way of developing the second personality, and not involved in some scientific mental institute experimenting on people altering their personalities or other similar shit relating to it. No, the original Eren did it in his own way. He surrounded himself that is was a complete opposite to his original self. All things nice, prim and proper. Eren fought hard not to get into the groove where it will change his point of view, he thought of his classmates, his friends...his teacher.......and that eventful day that change his point of view. Then, he was struck with a severe headache. This headache was so strong it would split his mind in two, in a process of exhausting his body and faint. When he woke up, he was himself and conscious but not really himself vice versa. He has 'his' (Eren) memories but he is not entirely a real person. He is Eren, but at the same time not Eren. And that is how 'Aaron' came to be.

Even as an another persona, Aaron was aware that he is only temporary and would fade away in the near future. They can still call him 'Eren' if they want. His development came to be for the sole ulterior motive. _Their_ plan.

When 'Eren' came back, Mikasa gathered all of their classmates made a plan together, in a way, for a promise to their teacher. Armin explained to his classmates what Eren has been through for the benefit of succeeding their plan, and it did not screw the first phase. They all understood. Ever since then, their classmates were hidden out of plain sight in a way, sure they are close and they are allowed to see each other, but if anything happens to 'Aaron', they will slowly execute their second phase.

 

After that brief reminiscence, they looked at Eren's resting phase. It's official, their second phase is slowly pending on its way. At this point on, they have to be discreet on their actions so they will not get caught. Now that some idiot made a dent on the temporary persona, their allies will now be in touch of each other's situation.

"Did you tell all of _them_ what happened?" Armin asked.

"Yeah, I did." Mikasa said.

Armin nodded. Then, he felt a venomous aura coming out from Mikasa.

"I can't believe that some superior of his underestimated him. Just who does he really think he is?" she hissed.

"Lay it off, Mikasa." 

"But-"

" _We_ were waiting for the sign to move to Phase Two. And besides, it serves him right for our own entertainment. That way, he will never underestimate the new guys ever again." Armin said humorously.

Mikasa muffled a laugh softly. She looked back to Eren again and caress his hair gently. She will do everything in her power to help Eren to get what he want: to fulfill the promise of their teacher. Her classmates knew all to well. They want to overthrow the source of their unfortunate lives and took away goals and dreams.

And now, the second phase of their plan commenced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are not confused about how Eren developed his second personality. This psychological process doesn't exist in reality, I made this on my own. You can comment on how you like the chapter or send kudos if you want. No hurtful words please.
> 
> And also, I apologize for updating this story. School is getting difficult and heavy, I have to take the most priority.
> 
> Till then, toodles!


End file.
